Sonic The Explorer(My Version)
Dora - Sonic(Sonic Boom) *Boots - Jessica Andrews(Mean Big Sister/The Jessica Andrews Show/Jessica Andrews/The Collins Family) *Isa - Joey Collins(The Collins Family/The Collins Family Revival) *Tico - Princess Elena(Elena Of Avalor) *Benny - Yesenia The Hedgehog *Swiper - Cream(Sonic X) *Backpack - Oso(Special Agent Oso) *Map - Amber Larson(MBS/TJAS) *Little Map - Buneary(Pokemon) *Girl Map - Bambi(Bambi) *Big Red Chicken - Cosmo(Sonic X) *Senior Tucan - Julie Harris(MBS/TJAS) *Diego - Iris(Lolirock) *Baby Jaguar - Blondie Lockes(Ever After High) *Fiesta Trio - The CMC(MLP: FIM) *Val - Darling Charming(Ever After High) *Abuela - Dora(Dora The Explorer) *Mami - Starfire(Teen Titans) *Papi - Robin(Teen Titans) *Grumpy Old Troll And Petunia - Cadence And Shining Armor(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) Season 1 #The Legend Of The Seedrian #Lost and Found(Tico As Baby Blue Bird) #Hic, Boom, Ohhh #Beaches #We All Scream for Ice Cream #Bring It On! #Treasure Island #Three Little Creatures #Big River #Berry Hunt #Namine´s Wishes #Dora's House #Surprise! #Sticky Tape #Bouncing Ball #Special Agent Oso #Flora Out Of Alfea(Flora As Baby Red Fish) #Bugga Bugga #Little Trixie(Trixie As Little Star) #Sonic Saves the Princess(Rapunzel And Gothel As The Prince And The Witch) #La Sirena Mágica(Siren Phillips As El Couqui) #The Chocolate Blue Macaw(Jewel As Chocolate Tree) #Te Amo #Talia's Flute(Talia As Pablo) #To the Treehouse #Call Me, Riddle Queen Jessica Season 2 #The Big Storm #The Magic Stick! #The Missing Piece #Spirit The Horse(Spirit As Rojo) #Lost Larry The Cucumber #Doctor Sonic #The Golden Explorers #El Dia De Las Madres #Lost Amber #Celestia, the Pony Express(Celestia As Pinto) #The Big Pinata #The Happy Princess Cadence #Super Amber #Click! #A Present for Princess Peach #Rapido Elena! #A Letter for Cream #Sonic, La Musica #Egg Hunt #Super Spies #To the Monkey Bars #Hide and Go Seek #School Pet #Squawk, Squawk #Whose Birthday Is It? #Nala, the Circus Lion Season 3 #The Lost City #Sonic Had a Little Lamb #Meet Iris #Stuck Swan #Sunset Shimmer The Equestria Girl #The Soft Rose #Rescue Triple Threat #Save The Cats #Por Favor/Just Say Please #What Happens Next? (Aisha As Lily, The King's Mother) #The Fix-It Machine #Baby Blue Bird(Baby Blue Bird As Baby Dino) #Baseball Jessica #Jessica's Special Day #To the South Pole #Journey To The Pink Planet #Boo! #Soccer Stardom #Pirate Presence(Guests: Mavis The Hedgehog, Ariel The Hedgehog, Graze The Hedgehog, And Genie The Hedgehog As The Pirate Piggies) #The Super Silly Fiesta! #Jessica's Cuddly Teddy Bear #Job Day #Louder! #ABC Creatures #Best Friends Season 4 #Sleeping Jessica #Mario´s Quinceanera #Star Catchers #El Maestro de la Música #The Shy Swan #Cream the Explorer #Star Mountain #Big Brother Sonic(Tommy Pickles And Chuckle Finster As Guillermo And Isabella) #Super Kids! #Catch the Kids! #Sonic´s Got A Cat #We're a Team #Super Spies 2: The Swiping Machine #Sonic And Iris: The Search For Jessica #A Crown for Bloom(Bloom As El Bobo) #The Mixed-Up Seasons #A Musical Story: Dance To The Rescue #Save Iris #Sonic's First Trip #Blondie's Cheer #Jessica To The Rescue #Friends In Our World #Boots(Boots And Kaitlin As Baby Crab And Crab's Mommy) #Mermaid Magic(Guest: Silver As Mariana) Season 5 #First Day Of School #The Oso Parade #Yesenia's Big Race #Joey And The Pegasus Flowers # Sonic And The Jack-in-the-Box #Sonic: The Story Of The Snow Princess(Lois The Hedgehog As The Snow Princess) #The Mayan Adventure #Bouncy Jessica #Cosmo's Magic Show #Yesenia And The Buried Treasure #Three Queens Day #Rescue The Three Little Creatures #Meow, Meow to Play Park #Sonic: The Legend Of The Crystal Empire(Pinkie Pie As Ally, Shadow As Kate, Princess Luna As Crystal King) #The Super Kids Dream Adventure #Sonic: A Cream-y Christmas #Sonic Helps the Birthday Unicorn #Pirate Treasure Hunt #Jessica's Sorbet Wish # 16 Season 6 #An Alicorn Adventure #Happy Birthday, Super Kids! #A Hair-Raising Adventure #Kairi Comes Home #Princess Cadence Gets Married #Ballet Breakout #Jessica's First Roller Skates #Vacaciones! #The Legend Of Atlantica #Cool School #Double Boo!!! #Pegasus Queen(Fluttershy As Unicornio) #Seaquestria's Secret #Equestria Ever After(Garnet As Owl) #Seaquestria's Story #Cosmo's Magic Wand #Cream's Favorite Things #Knight Of The Wind #A Ribbon For Princess Celestia Season 7 #Easter Ever After #Feliz Dia De Los Padres #Mermaid Magic 2: Return To The Mermaid Kingdom(Guests: Rapunzel as Maribel, Namine as Maribel's Mother) #The Great Gymnastics Spectacular #School Science Fair(Guest: Tails As Emma) #Moonlight Magic #Duchess's Big Surprise! #Sonic And Iris: The Amazing Animal Circus Adventure #Yesenia The Castaway #Jack's Big Music Show #Knight Of The Wind 2: A Royal Rescue #Vamos a Pintar! #Check Up Day! #Buneary #Thanksgiving Day Parade #Book Explorers #Sonic Rocks #The Butterfly Ball Season 8(Final Season) #Sonic And Duchess to the Rescue #Cats Galore #Catch That Shape Pixie #Fairies In Shoes #Sonic's Great Roller Skate Adventure #Rarity's Birthday Party #Sonic And Amaru's Riding Adventure #Sonic's Rainforest Talent Show #Sonic And Iris: Dino Time #Ice Skater Prince #Riding The Roller Coaster Rocks #Sonic: A Wonderland World #Sonic: The Museum Sleepover #Soccer Stardom 2: The Grand Tournament #Sleeping Jessica 2: Return To Fairytale Land(LAST EPISODE) Sonic_Boom_Sonic_2.png|Sonic The Hedgehog As Dora Jessica.png|Jessica Andrews As Boots Cosmo in Sonic X.jpg|Cosmo As Big Red Chicken Cream the Rabbit in Sonic X.jpg|Cream As Swiper Buneary in Pokemon Giratina and the Sky Warrior.jpg|Binary As Little Map Joseph Collins.jpg|Joey Collins As Isa Yesenia_the_Hedgehog.png|Yesenia As Benny Elena_of_Avalor_11.jpg|Elena As Tico Amber Larson.jpg|Amber As Map TheMeanBigSisterSeriesS1E3-CloudConnectIINetwork.jpg|Julie Harris As Senor Tucan Tumblr_neu57rf96h1u2mk6mo3_1280.jpg|Iris As Diego Blondie Lockes.jpg|Blondie Lockes As Baby Jaguar Princess Peach.jpg|Princess Peach As Santa Claus Profile_art_-_Darling_Charming.jpg|Darling Charming as Val Oso.jpg|Oso As Backpack Robin and Starfire.jpg|Starfire And Robin As Mami And Papi Tommy.JPG|Tommy Pickles As Guillimero Chuckie (Arthur).png|Chuckle Finster As Isabella Dora Swinging (6).png|Dora As Abuelita Category:Dora the Explorer TV Show Spoof Category:Dora the Explorer Movie Spoof Category:Dora the Exporer TV Show Spoof